In This Colorful Town
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Amu lives in a town full of color with one major rule: No form of the color gray is allowed. What will happen when a certain-blue haired boy who's new to the town refuses to play by the rules in order to woo Amu? (Based off the song Gray Flowers by The Gray Havens.) AMUTO AU
1. The Color-Coded Town

Hey everyone! So I decided to write yet _another _Amuto fanfiction! :D This one I thought of doing because I heard this really great song called Gray Flowers by The Gray Havens and I thought it had a really amazing story behind the lyrics. So, I decided on writing an Amuto fanfic based on that song! I hope you enjoy it ^-^

I do not own Shugo Chara or Gray Flowers.

**Chapter 1:**

"_The color-coded town,__  
__They had one rule no grays allowed,__  
__It was a great offense,__  
__It brought no compliments,_

_A stranger to the town he came,__  
__And met a girl that very few would say,__  
__Is worth thinking of,__  
__Still he fell in love"_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I walked down the street in my colorful summer dress. I smiled at the paved-blue road and the light purples and greens of the houses. I held onto my peach-colored purse as I walked into town, admiring the pretty red color of someone's mailbox.

I turned the corner as I walked only to find a policeman holding an old-looking man against a yellow car. The man appeared to have on completely gray attire. Each article of clothing was a different shade of the illegal color, and the man seemed to be paying for breaking the law. Silently I vowed to never break the law of absolutely no gray as I turned and took another route into town.

In town everything seemed to be quite crowded. Summer brought business, and business meant liveliness. Every way I looked I saw a different shade of each color I'd never known. Each color, except one of course, and that color was gray.

Some might think that my town is odd, but I kinda enjoy the brightness of it. No other town is as beautiful and colorful as mine, so I believe our town's law of banishing the dull color gray has good aspects.

Maneuvering my way through the crowds of people, I headed in the direction of the clothing store I planned on shopping at. My good friend Rima worked there and although she never showed it, she was always happy when I came to visit her. Plus, I needed a couple more dresses to wear for the hot summer season.

As I pushed open the door, I heard a familiar chime of the store bells which alerted the workers that there was a costumer. I smiled and turned toward the cashier, expecting to be greeted by Rima. Instead, I found myself facing an unfamiliar blue-haired boy.

I stared at the boy for a moment, noticing that he seemed to be just a little older than me, probably by a few years. After a couple seconds, I placed a hand on my hip. "Where's Rima?" She always works on Sundays."

The blue-haired boy shot be a crooked smile, leaning against the wall. "She said something came up, so I'm here instead."

Narrowing my eyes slightly and not completely satisfied by his reply, I decided to question a bit further. "What came up?" Rima would have told me if something came up and she couldn't go to work.

"Something about a purple-haired boy." He grinned, making me confused. Why would Rima tell this sketchy guy about Nagi? Wouldn't she be too embarrassed to tell anyone other than me about her (supposedly not called) dates with her crush?

"How would you know that? Did she tell you that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why should I tell you how I know that?" The blue-haired boy smirked, then leaned over the counter so we were the same height and so our faces were extremely close. "You sure ask a bunch of questions, strawberry." He chuckled and looked at my bubblegum pink hair.

A blush appeared on my cheeks at his warm gaze and how close we were now. Plus, I was embarrassed by how he commented on my multiple questions. I quickly averted my eyes and stepped back a bit. "D-Don't call me strawberry!" I stuttered, hoping my flushed face would come off as anger to him.

I heard him chuckle and he leaned back again, grinning. "Then what would you prefer I called you?" He asked smoothly, as if nothing had happened.

I hesitated, then replied "Hinamori-san," and returned my gaze to him.

He smirked. "Alright, but how about that first name?"

I couldn't understand why I was blushing again, and I quickly stuttered out "A-Amu.."

"Well it's nice to meet you, _Amu_. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And since you're allowing me to call you by your first name, you can go ahead and call me Ikuto." He grinned, knowing he got me. My face flushed a deep pink, almost matching the shade of my hair which gained a chuckle from Ikuto.

"I-I never said you could call me Amu! I-I told you to call me Hinamori-san!" I clutched the hem of my dress, starting to feel angry but for some reason, I couldn't come to dislike this boy.

"Well then you shouldn't have told me your first name, _Ammmuuu._" He drew out my name with his voice, smirking at how much it made me blush.

_I-Idiot! He knows how much it annoys me, y-yet he's doing it anyway!_

"I-I refuse to call you by your first name, Tsukiyomi-san. Now can you please tell me when Rima will be working again?" I ask, trying to sound polite and calm at my last question. I attempted to get my blush to dissipate, yet it still remained.

"Oh she'll be working tomorrow, so you'll be able to see her if you stop by." He grinned as he spoke, making me wonder what was so amusing to him.

I nodded, "Okay, thanks." I turned around and began walking to the door, stopping as I heard the boy call to me before I left,

"I'll see you later, Amu!"

I shook my head with a soft chuckle, then exited the small clothing store. _I have no intention of seeing you later._

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I flipped through the newspaper, confused that the paper they used was a light blue instead of the standard gray paper they used at my old town. Why did this town have such strange rules? This place is so bright, it's almost disturbing.

I lean against the counter of the store, glancing out the window at the color-coded town. Outside each store was a simple pink sign reading: "We don't like grays." These signs were amusing to me, and I found myself not being able to take them seriously. _A town that doesn't allow the color gray? That just doesn't make sense to me._

My gaze was torn from the window as I heard the store bell chime, my gaze shifting to the door. I found my spirits lifting and a smirk appear on my face as the pink-haired girl walked in, wearing another cute dress today. _Amu, the girl who got so flustered by me calling her by her first name. _I couldn't figure out why, but this girl made me feel different. I felt comfortable around her, and I loved the way her face turned the color of her hair when she blushed. I also loved the fact that I was the one who could make her blush so much.

Once she turned her head to face me, her expression was shocked. I couldn't suppress a chuckle escaping my lips and she blushed, embarrassed that she was fooled.

"W-What? Where's Rima?"

I looked around playfully, then looked back at the girl with a shrug. "Not here."

"D-Don't play dumb! You told me she'd be working today."

"Oh, that's right." I grinned, "She asked me to work for her again today." I lied, knowing she wouldn't believe me.

"You tricked me!" She detected. "You knew she wasn't working today and that it was your shift. You just wanted to make me look like a fool, right?" Her eyes conveyed annoyance, yet something in her gaze reassured me for some reason. It made me feel as though she wasn't mad.

"You caught me, Amu." I smirked and leaned closer to her, the desk the only thing in my way. My heart fluttered at her pink cheeks and honey-eyes that were only mere inches from mine. Her breath seemed to have caught and she turned even redder, turning away from me. I craved for those honey-colored orbs to look back at me, feeling the need for her to face me again. _Why do I feel like this…?_

"W-Whatever!" She exclaimed, turning and rushing out the door before I could say anything. I wasn't exactly sure what she was saying whatever about, but I couldn't help a genuine smile from appearing on my lips.

_Oh God, I've fallen in love way too easily._

**~Chapter End~**

Gaaahh writing this made me want to listen to the song over and over again! Haha, I think I just might ;) If you would like to hear the song(which I strongly suggest because it's so cute and good and it helps the story I'm writing right now), I will post the link on my profile so please go check that out! Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story! Please review~ ^v^


	2. We Don't Like Grays

I do not own Shugo Chara or Gray Flowers.

**Chapter 2:**

"_And he brought her flowers every day,__  
__And she loved them,__  
__She loved him she'd never felt that way,__  
__But they said hey those flowers, they are gray,__  
__They can't stay, no, no, well, we'll let it slide,__  
__But read our signs we don't like grays"_

**Amu's P.O.****V.**

"R-Rima!" I blushed furiously, clutching the countertop as I stared at my friend. "H-How could you give that blue-haired creep my number!?"

Rima grinned evilly, then changed her expression to innocence as she scanned my new dresses' prices into the cash register. "Well he talked to me about you-"

I interrupted in the middle of Rima's sentence, "H-He did?" I blushed as I realized how eager that must have sounded. Rima grinned again, then went on,

"Yes, he did actually. As I was saying, he said you were quite an interesting girl. I gave him your number because when I talked to you on the phone last night you seemed so caught up with him. And let's face it, you probably came into this store today hoping he would be here."

My face turned bright red again, "N-No! T-That thought never crossed my mind!" I lied, having to admit to myself that I actually did think that a couple times. _What's wrong with me?_ "A-And I was so not caught up with him! He just r-really annoyed me and I felt like v-venting…"

"Amu, you're stuttering like a maniac." I felt my face burn up and Rima just chuckled in response. "It's obvious you like him."

"I-I do not!" I lied through my teeth, my red face showing my embarrassment. _D-Dammit.. Why did he have to be so charming?_ Wanting to turn the tables and put Rima under the spotlight, I mimicked her evil grin. "Oh, why don't you tell me about your date with Nagi?"

Rima froze while bagging my dresses, then stared at me while her face turned dark pink. "H-How'd you know about that!?"

"Ikut- I-I mean Tsukiyomi-san told me."

"Damn him!" She cursed and continued bagging, almost mumbling to himself. "I told him to keep quiet about that and not tell anyone!"

"So you admit it?" I grin, happy I caught her and that all seemed to be going well in her love life.

"F-Fine, I admit it." She said quietly, her face red.

I almost squealed with happiness, knowing Rima had had a crush on Nagi for a really long time. "Call me tonight and tell me all about it. But right now, I want to know why you told Tsukiyomi-san and not me first."

Rima tried to get rid of her blush by smirking at me. "Can't leave the subject of Ikuto-san, huh?" I blushed again and she grinned, holding her hand out to collect my money for the clothes. "Well he pressured me into it. He said he wouldn't work for me unless he knew what I was doing instead of working my shift. So I told him... V-Very briefly! About a purple-haired boy who had…" Rima's face flushed again and a smile crept across her lips, "…asked me out."

I smiled and leaned over the counter to hug my friend. "I'm so glad he asked you out!" I pulled away from her and grabbed my bags of newly bought colorful summer dresses. "So tell me all about it later. In detail!" I added. "I better go now, it's getting late." Rima nodded and I waved before exiting the store.

I reached down into my pocket, wrapping my fingers around my pink cell phone. I bit my lip as I flipped it open, almost hoping Ikuto would contact me so I would have his number to. As if my wish was heard, my phone started ringing, displaying a number I'd never seen before on the caller I.D. I jumped with surprise and found a blush spreading across my cheeks. Eager to talk to him for some reason, I quickly picked up.

"H-Hello?" I silently cursed myself for not being able to steady my voice.

"Amu, it's Ikuto. Meet me across from the clothing store in the alley." He said in a deep, sultry voice.

My face felt hot immediately as I felt a wave of warmth wash across my body. "O-Okay…"

I heard him chuckle deeply on the other line. "Hah, I love how you didn't ask how I knew your number."

My face turned even redder-if that's possible-and my voice came out flustered. "R-Rima told me she gave it to you!"

"Alright alright, just don't be late." He said with a smirk that I was able to detect even though I couldn't see him, then he hung up.

I stared at my cell phone for a moment, then smiled like an idiot. I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket(not before saving Ikuto's number in my contacts) and began walking over to the alley across the street.

My heartbeat sped up as I saw the familiar blue-haired boy leaning against the wall of the alley, my face shaded a light pink. I had no idea why I was feeling so excited and happy, but I knew that I was glad to see him. Once he saw me walk up, he grinned. "Well that was quick, Amu. Did you miss me that bad?" My face turned a dark shade of red,

"N-No! I-I was just at the clothing store a-actually…" I noticed Ikuto was holding his hands behind his back. _Is he hiding something from me?_

"I see." He smiled crookedly at me and my breath caught in my throat. "Anyway, I have something for you." His smile disappeared and something new took over his expression. _Is he nervous?_ I thought, then quickly dismissed the idea. There's no way someone as confident as him would be nervous.

Ikuto suddenly pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and held them up to me. I stared, my face completely red, at the beautiful bouquet and could barely believe my eyes. My heartbeat sped up even faster and I had to fight back the urge to buckle my knees.

That was when I noticed, ...something was off.

Those beautiful flowers Ikuto held before me…were gray.

I blinked, confused. _Does Ikuto know this town's rule?_ Even though the flowers were illegal, I couldn't help myself from still blushing and being extremely happy. No one had ever bought me flowers before…It was such a beautiful gesture; there was no way I would refuse his gift, especially because of how wonderful they made me feel.

"I-Ikuto…" I chocked out finally, embarrassed for being speechless. Ikuto seemed to be both surprised and happy at me calling him by his first name because he smiled.

"Well are you going to take them, Amu? Don't leave a guy hanging." He chuckled and I smiled, my face flushed.

"Um, sir? Could you come here for a moment?"

Ikuto and I both turned our heads immediately to the source of the unfamiliar voice. At the end of the alley, there stood a policeman in blue staring with sternness at Ikuto. I blinked with uncertainty and looked over at the boy beside me. I saw his jaw clench together as he walked over to the man. He seemed to have confidence as he strode over to the policeman, but I wasn't sure. I leaned in, trying to be able to hear what the policeman began saying to Ikuto.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Sir, you do realize that those flowers you are holding are gray, correct?" The policeman said, his gaze unwavering from mine. I mirrored his gaze and nodded, not wanting to lose to this law-bound wimp. "And are you aware of this town's law about the color gray?"

"I wouldn't have been allowed into this town if I wasn't aware." I said simply, trying to outsmart him.

"Ah so you're new here, huh?" The policeman gave me a quick grin and pulled his belt up. "Well because you're new to the town and all, we'll let it slide once. But those have to be disposed of, and we don't want to see you associated with that color again as long as you're in this town. Please read our signs; we don't like grays."

I couldn't help but be disgusted by this god damn law. It's like the color gray was an evil prisoner this town didn't want anyone to have any connections to. They treated the thing like a damn human. _It's only a stupid color! _

"I understand." I finally said after a long pause. "Thank you, officer." The policeman nodded with pride and strode away with a confident bounce in his step.

In a way, this town was disturbing. The brightness of it all made everyone seem so happy and full of "the good life," yet inside they were all paranoid by the harmless color of gray. Everyone whispered about it when the topic of it came up. They said it was ugly and not complimenting at all. Everyone in the town took great offence to the color and it just simply didn't make sense to me.

"Ikuto?"

I turned around to Amu, a bit disappointed she had to see me get caught. Amu reached for the bouquet and took it from me, then smiled as she took a whiff of their wonderful scent.

"They may be gray, but even so they smell terrific." She looked up at me then blushed, and I smiled. "I-I want to keep them…"

I blinked with surprise. "Amu, it's against the law."

She giggled softly, seeming to find my statement amusing. "You bought them, and that was against the law too." _She has a point._

I watched as Amu opened one of her bags that contained some clothing from the store and took all the contents out, shoving them to fit in the other bag. She then placed the gray bouquet in the empty bag, hiding it from outside gazes. I couldn't help but smirk, then was caught off guard as Amu wrapped her arms around my torso. Only because Amu wasn't looking, I allowed myself to blush gently as I slowly returned the embrace.

**~Chapter End~**

Yaay I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction so far. I just have really come to love the song Gray Flowers so I recommend you all go to my profile and click on the link to listen to it~! Anyways, thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review ^u^


	3. It Stopped Them In Their Tracks

Hello guys! So I was just looking up the lyrics for Gray Flowers to put in the beginning of this chapter and I saw a link that brought me to an interview with the singer of the Gray Havens. I scrolled down until I found the part where he talked about his song Gray Flowers and actually realized it was practically a metaphor. Of course I saw this coming, but I couldn't figure out what the singer actually wanted to convey with the words. For the sake of this story, I took in my own little interpretation of the song and decided to make a story out of it. This is definitely based off the song, but it could also be looked at in many different ways xD

For those of you who're interested in what he said about Gray Flowers, I'll copy and paste it right here:

"The third track, "Gray Flowers," stands alone as a gospel narrative story about a town that does not allow "grays." Grays is really grace. The officials represent the Pharisees. The woman represents the church. The man represents Jesus. You'll just have to listen to it." ~Dave Radford(singer of the Gray Havens)

I don't know, I just thought that was cool :3

Anyway! Enough of my ranting and onto the next chapter! :D

I do not own Shugo Chara or Gray Flowers.

**Chapter 3:**

"_Then one day they saw her in a dress,  
A gift from him it was gray and red,  
It stopped them in their tracks,  
Ooo, they knew it matched"_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Package for...," the mailman glanced down at the box he held, reading the name, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"That's me." I smirked, excited now that the package had finally arrived. The man nodded and held out a brown clipboard for me to sign some paperwork.

"Just sign here, sir." He said, pointing to the desired blank line I was to write my signature. After I was finished, I handed the clipboard back to the man and in turn, he handed me my package. "Have a nice day!"

I nodded with a soft grin, "Thanks." I closed the door and smirked at the box, bringing it into the kitchen to get a knife. After sliding the blade through the unsustainable tape, I opened up the flaps to reveal it's contents.

Amu was going to love this birthday gift.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"So Amu, how's Ikuto-kun?" Rima asked, leaning over the counter of the clothing store with a mischievous grin.

"H-Huh!?" Blood rushed to my face and a warm shiver ran up and down my spine. How'd she know about Ikuto and I meeting each other every day? "S-Shouldn't you know better than I? You work with him!"

Rima giggled, tapping on the counter in a rhythm. "Haha, you get all nervous when the subject of Ikuto-kun comes up, don't you?"

"I-I do not!" I attempted to defend myself, failing by the fact of my sweaty palms and red cheeks.

"So what is going on between you two?" She asked, completely ignoring my struggle for denial. "You've been in a really good mood lately, and so has he."

It seemed as though my face would start steaming and I was unsure if I wanted to tell Rima about what Ikuto and I have been doing when we met up in that alley everyday. About how Ikuto's been giving me bouquets of gray flowers every day, even though the policeman warned us not to... What if she got worried and called the police on us? I didn't want him to stop giving me the flowers... It may seem selfish and weird, but I loved it when he gave them to me and I believe that gray had become my favorite color. I used to hate it, but now each time I saw my newly received gray bouquet on my dresser, I couldn't help but feel warm inside.

The town's law was stupid. Why was gray so bad? Why did everyone have to be all colorful? I had to be honest... I had been thinking strange things lately like possibly moving to another town with Ikuto... I knew it was impossible, though, because I had my little sister, Ami, to take care of. My parents moved away a long time ago to take care of my aunt who had cancer. Her house was really small, however, so my parents couldn't take Ami and I with them. In return for having to leave Ami and I for so long, my parents continued to pay for our housing, food, and school supplies by sending checks in the mail every month. I wasn't angry at them for leaving, but now that my favorite color was gray, I envied them.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Amu..?" Rima stared at me while waving a hand in front of my face, causing my train of thought to come to an end.

"S-Sorry.." I tried to compose myself, fixing my hair distract myself from my thoughts..

Rima seemed to sense that I didn't want to answer her question, so she decided to leave it at that. I was kind of thankful, not wanting to have to explain the situation to her.

"Anyway!" She began, a smile taking over her facial features, "You can pick anything you want; free!"

"Huh?" I looked at her with a confused expression, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Aw come on. You didn't I think I'd forget your birthday present, did you?" She grinned. "Pick anything in the store, free of charge!"

"R-Really!?" I asked, my eyes brightening at the amazing gift.

"Of course! And don't worry, my boss will never know." She giggled softly and I laughed along with her, dashing around the store to find my most desired item. After a really cute jacket was picked out, I heard my phone buzz in my pocket as Rima bagged my present.

"_Could you come a little early today?"_

I blushed gently at the message sent by none other than Ikuto. He and I had been meeting up every day at 5pm in the alley; him giving me a bouquet, me blushing, then us talking for a little bit about our lives. He told me where he got the bouquets of illegal gray flowers(in an old, small, tchotchke shop at the edge of the town in the back room) and then we'd talk about ourselves a bit. We shared stuff about ourselves to get to know each other better, and I soon realized I'd slowly fallen in love with him. I assumed he felt the same way, but I was always insecure about it.

"_Okay, I'll head over now. I'm at the clothing store right now so I'll be there soon."_ I hesitated to type a heart at the end of the message, then decided against it as I sent the text.

**xxx**

"Ikuto?" I called quietly into the alley, stepping forward.

"Amu." Ikuto answered with his deep, seductive tone. He stepped toward me and pulled out the expected bouquet of gray flowers. I flashed him a warm smile and took them, murmuring a thank you as I admired them.

"There's another thing," Ikuto said softly, standing over me. He slowly turned around, picking up a neatly wrapped box and holding it in front of me. The wrapping paper was dark blue with pink polka-dots, making me blush softly.

"W-What is this?" I asked, stuttering with nervousness.

"I heard from shrimp last week that it was your birthday today." He grinned softly and when I looked confused, he clarified. "Rima."

She always knew what was going on, even without me having to tell her. "Y-You shouldn't have." I said softly, my cheeks a light shade of pink.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to see you blush like you are." He chuckled and I blushed even more.

"P-Pervert..." I mumbled, trying my best to not let him see my smile by looking down at the box and beginning to unwrap it.

I pulled off all the wrapping paper and opened the box, smiling and blushing once I saw what it was. I placed the box down on the ground and pulled out a cute, mid-thigh length dress with red and gray flowers scattered all over it.

"I-It's so nice..." I stuttered, practically speechless. I was so happy yet so embarrassed at the same time and I couldn't control my raging heartbeat.

"I'm glad you like it." Ikuto smirked and stepped closer to me, running his fingers down the fabric of the dress. "Why don't you try it on?"

"Here!?" I blushed at his suggestion.

"I won't peek on you. Besides, you can just put it on over your shorts and shirt." He said.

"O-Oh," I was able to calm down a bit, "o-okay..." I slipped the dress on over my clothes, sliding my arms through the armholes and straitening the fabric out. After I had successfully put it on, I realized just how perfectly it fit me and how comfortable it was.

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Of course! It fits perfectly... I-I love it!" I smiled looking up at him. "How'd you know my size?"

"I have my ways." He grinned and I blushed softly, realizing he must have asked Rima.

"Thank you, Ikuto..." I smiled softly and took a step toward him, my face a pink shade.

"Happy birthday, Amu. You look beautiful." He took a couple steps toward me as well, getting so close that we weren't able to step closer anymore. Before I knew it, our faces were inches apart, too. Ikuto gently placed a hand on my cheek, caressing it sweetly.

Suddenly, all there ever existed was us. We were no longer in an alleyway, and there was no longer any people on the street. There were no bright, happy colors popping out in every direction. Instead, everything around us had turned gray. I focused my eyes on Ikuto's, feeling my heart beat against my ribcage. He slowly pressed his body to mine and leaned closer. I soon felt our breath mingle together and felt Ikuto's other hand make it's way to my neck. I slowly held onto his shoulders, closing my eyes as if to grant him permission to kiss me.

And he did.

I felt warm lips press against my own, sending electric waves of warmth throughout my body. The tips of my fingers and toes tingled with heat and energy as our lips moved in sync with each other's. It felt like I was floating over a world filled with gray flowers. I couldn't think properly, and all I concentrated on was the feeling I was receiving. I was falling even harder for this boy I only met a few weeks ago.

Even though it felt like it was too soon to stop, Ikuto slowly parted from the kiss, breathing deeply. I was completely lovestruck, staring at him with my eyes half-closed still, wanting to continue. He seemed to want to as well, but instead just gave me a smirk and let go of my cheek.

"I love you, Amu." He murmured into my ear seductively with his deep, alluring voice. It felt like fireworks filled with warmth and happiness had exploded inside my chest and stomach, making me weak in the knees. With all my strength, I held myself up and looked into his eyes, feeling giddy.

"I-I love you too..." I squeaked, finding out that my voice wasn't working properly. He flashed me a large smile, which I'd hardly ever seen before. I'd only ever seen his grin or smirk, but never a genuine smile as big as that before.

**xxx**

I smiled like and idiot, my face as red as a tomato, as I walked back to my house. I couldn't even walk correctly; my knees were wobbly and I couldn't find my balance. I found myself constantly tripping over my own feet and tried to stay focused on my walking, not let my mind wander, but that didn't seem to work. I kept replaying me and Ikuto's kiss and our confessions over and over again in my head, blushing like a maniac and giggling like a school girl. Okay, I _was_ a school girl, but I was still acting like a silly little girl in love. But that was the truth, anyway.

To be honest, I didn't want to leave Ikuto. I wanted to keep kissing him and I wanted him to hold me tightly, but I knew I had to be home before 6 to make dinner for Ami. I had told this piece of information to Ikuto during one of our previous meetings and he insisted I go home to take care of her today. If it wasn't for him, I would have completely lost track of time.

There was something, however, that I did forget and loose track of. I forgot to take off the dress Ikuto got me before walking home.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The policeman sat in his car, watching for speeders or other laws being broken. It was a slow night, and barely any cars had went by. He wanted to go home, but he was still on duty.

Suddenly the policeman saw a strangely familiar pink haired girl walking down the street. He narrowed his eyes to see a bit better and saw that she was wearing a dress that had red and gray flowers scattered all over it. He was about to get out of the car and go over to her when he remembered where he knew the young girl from. She was the one that tall blue-haired teenager was giving gray flowers too! The policeman had seen the boy pull out the flowers and hand them to the pink-haired girl, but the girl had seemed surprised. She obviously had nothing to do with the purchasing of the bouquet, so she must have had nothing to do with the purchasing of that dress either! It must have been the blue-haired boy's fault...

Without stopping her, the policeman let the girl go. He would have to be sure that it was the boy who was doing the illegal shopping before confronting anyone. Tomorrow, he planned to watch the alley he first found the two in; then surely he'd be certain.

**~Chapter End~**

So I was having writers block while writing this, but I think it came out pretty good... And it's long! I think it's the longest chapter yet! By far.. I just needed to coincide this chapter to the entire quote from the song Gray Flowers and it ended up being pretty long, haha! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review!~ =D

~AmuletFortune98


	4. Some Happy, Some Enraged

I do not own Shugo Chara or Gray Flowers.

**Chapter 4:**

"_A revolution there was shortly found,_

_Inside that color-coded town,_

_Some happy, some enraged,_

_So they marched on over to the place where..."_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I walked confidently, clutching the plastic handles of the shopping bag to my right which contained my daily gift to my certain special someone. Of course the bag was needed in case anyone saw me with such items as a bouquet of gray flowers. After all, I _was_ breaking the town's law.

Suddenly, I found myself stopping in my tracks. I peered around the corner I was just about to turn and narrowed my eyes in anger as I saw a police car parked right beside mine and Amu's alley. I cursed under my breath, realizing it must have been that nosy policeman who caught me the first time I gave Amu gray flowers.

Deciding not to turn the corner, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted my beloved pinkette. _"Could you meet me behind the supermarket from now on instead?"_

As I had assumed, Amu didn't ask questions. I loved that about her. She agreed to the new meeting area in the form of a timid response. She was so cute. She must have been embarrassed by what happened the day before. Wanting to make her blush wherever she was, I smirked and texted her back, _"See you then, my love."_

Allowing myself a chuckle, I made my way to the supermarket.

**xxx**

"Amu..." I grinned as I saw her appear behind the supermarket, gazing at her with affection. Behind my affectionate gaze, however, she was blushing like a maniac. I laughed softly, then pulled her into an embrace.

"I-Ikuto!" She seemed to be surprised by my sudden action, but soon accepted it and returned the hug. What she didn't expect was that I wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. Lovingly, I buried my face in her silky pink locks and inhaled her subtle but sweet smell, almost like freshly lit scented candles. I held her gently but passionately, running my fingers up and down her back and kissing the top of her head. "I-Ikuto..." She said again, this time with affection and a hint of embarrassment.

"I love you.." I found myself muttering as I embraced her. I could feel her skin grow warm from my words and I smirked softly, finally getting myself to pull away from her.

She was biting her lip, staring at me with nervousness. _Don't be nervous around me, I love you so much... _I wanted to whisper those words in her ear, make her cheeks turn a bright red, make her heart melt... I couldn't understand how I allowed myself to fall in love so quickly and easily, but I was glad that I did. I was in love with everything about her. Amu made me so happy...happy to have worked at the clothing store, happy to have lived in this damned town, happy to have been alive. I wanted to be by her side forever, no matter the consequence. "I will protect you..." I whispered, my smirk no longer present.

Amu gazed at me, confusion setting in her honey-colored orbs. So oblivious. Oblivious to what would happen if we were caught associating with the color gray. Oblivious to what _they _would do to us.

After forcing myself to break eye contact with the beautiful pinkette, I reached down to the plastic shopping bag and pulled out the day's bouquet. Amu flashed her brilliant smile; the smile that made it seem as if everything was okay in the world, and let her gentle and petite fingers brush against the gray petals.

"Hey guys, bring the stuff back here!"

Shocked, I ripped my gaze from Amu's beautiful face and stared at the group of teenage boys and girls appearing behind the supermarket. The boy who had called to his group of friends reached for a bag one of the other boys was holding. It contained a clump of greenish-brown substance, looking almost plant-like.

Amu gasped beside me, and I noticed her hands begin to shake. The group of friends were no older than the pinkette, and the situation we were currently in was risking our secret.

I noticed one girl turn her head away from the group and her gaze found it's way to Amu and I. Her eyes widened and she was soon pointing in our direction. "H-Hey! Those two people have gray!"

Multiple pairs of eyes fixed on what Amu and I were holding between us. I suddenly began to panic, trying to hide the bouquet by holding Amu close to me, but it was no use. The boy holding the bag of what seemed to be pot stuffed it in his pants quickly and began yelling. "There's gray here! Gray! They have gray!" He then dashed off, followed by his group of friends.

Damn them! They were breaking the law too, having that pot. Yet they rat us out like spoiled little brats and run away.

Suddenly, more people began showing up behind the building, wanting to see the commotion and who it was the teenagers said had gray. Among the crowd there was whispering. Before any police officers began showing up, I stuffed the bouquet in it's bag and grabbed Amu's hand, leading her away as fast as possible.

We ran through the shocked stares, trying to escape quickly. All of their gazes were burning into us, some exited, some angered.

"It will be alright!" I yelled to Amu over the voices of the people, pulling her close to me as we ran. Without thinking, I found myself dashing into the clothing store, Amu following behind me with panic.

"Amu? Ikuto-kun?"

I looked up from panting to the source of the voice, trying to catch my breath. Rima stood behind the counter, her eyes wide with surprise as she looked from Amu to me then back to Amu.

"What happened? Why were you two running?" She asked with confusion, walking around the counter toward us.

"We were caught..." Amu muttered almost to herself rather than to answer Rima's questions.

I dropped the bag I was holding, it's contents slipping out slightly, and turned toward the girl I loved. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. "We weren't caught. Not yet. The police don't know..."

"Police!?" Rima furrowed her eyebrows together, staring at us with uncertainty. Her gaze then flickered to the bag I had just dropped and gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "G-Gray flowers? It couldn't be..."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rima..." Amu said softly as a tear rolled down her rosy cheek.

"I'll explain everything." I said, letting go of Amu and turning toward my co-worker.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The colorful town's streets were crowded as usual. Bright colors popped out from every direction, enough so that one may even be blinded. But all that was normal. What was different, however, was the color gray that was scattered throughout the streets. One or two children giggled in gray dresses, a few teenagers greeted their friends in gray shoes, and even a couple adults chose a gray shirt to associate with their outfit.

The signs outside each store still read the infamous words "We Don't Like Grays," yet most of them seemed to be scribbled on, scratched out, or painted over. Some signs even had graffiti reading "Gray rules!"

As much as the streets were covered with smiles while standing up for the color gray, however, the streets were also covered with glares, disappointed faces, and disapproving expressions. Half of the town hated the revolution that had begun, and half of the town embraced it.

"No..." The policeman sat in his police car outside the valley where he had been waiting for traces of the blue-haired boy breaking the law. "What is happening?" He asked to no one in particular, staring with horror as the town started to become painted with gray.

He got out of his car, rushing into the crowd of people. He wanted to intimidate the law-breakers, but none of their smiles and confidence seemed to fade.

"Why's everyone suddenly wearing gray?" He heard a man ask his wife, looking around the street with as much confusion as the policeman.

"You didn't hear, honey? Some blue-haired boy was spotted behind the supermarket giving a girl gray flowers the other night. Now everyone wants to rebel like him!" She giggled softly, walking up to a stand that had appeared to be selling gray purses.

_So it was that blue-haired boy after all. I knew it._ The policeman thought then marched back to his car and pulled out his two-way radio. "I know who started this gray revolution. Have some guys come with me behind the supermarket today."

**~Chapter End~**

Ooooh the story's getting interesting, just like how the song does! Haha I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted it to have some suspense! Anyway, pleeeease review and tell me how you like the story because it means so much to me when you do! Thanks for everything! ^-^

~AmuletFortune98


End file.
